Her Master's Wife
by meroes
Summary: Erzébet finds escape in her unhappy marriage through nightly reading sessions in the manor's study. [Belgium x Hungary; M for light sexual content]


Her heart was a flit and flutter much like that of the soft wings of a hummingbird. It was soft in rhythm but beat rapidly in the young girl's chest. Her body was aching to be touched, to feel her lover's calloused hands on her milky breasts. She yearned to be adored and worshipped by those oh so perfect and plump lips and by Erzsébet's warm tongue. She wanted Erzsébet, her master's newly wedded wife, to make sweet love to her. But that was to wait. Patience was key to their love affair.

Neither Juliette, the young maid who currently sat with her impatience in the study, nor Erzsébet truly knew how this nightly ritual affair began. Perhaps it was a little bit after the young maid's hiring at the Edelstein manor or a little bit after Erzsébet's announced forced engagement to Roderich, neither could attest to exactly when these stirrings of attraction began. But all the women knew was that they were attracted to one another in a way neither could describe. It wasn't considerably normal, the attraction they held. A woman laying with another woman in the way she would with a man was hardly heard of. And yet, Juliette and Erzsébet seemed to be the hardly heard of duo of women, pleasuring each other in a way no man could ever satisfy them. As mentioned, neither one of them could exactly pin point when the affair began. It was a near instant attraction, what with their youth, beauty, and deliciously curvy frames. Both women were considered extremely miserable by men. Though, it was not men that they desired.

Juliette was startled from where she sat in the large chair by the roaring fireplace as the door to the study squeaked open. Her heart nearly leaped into her throat as her emerald, sparkling orbs flickered to the clock resting on the mantle shelf. 9:15, the time was far too early for Erzébet's arrival as she should still be entertaining the husband she loathed to be married to. But, much to Juliette's relief and much to her happiness, it was none other than her married lover who poked her head in to peer around the study.

"Erzébet, my love! You are early. What do I owe thanks to for this happy occasion?" Juliette spoke in an excited yet hushed tone as she dashed over to the Hungarian.

Erzébet slipped into the room then before quietly shutting the oak wood door behind her. It did not take long for her to be greeted by Juliette's arms around her slender neck and to feel her soft lips pressed against Erzébet's own. Erzébet felt her heart swell and she gently pressed her lips back against Juliette's, soft and delicate kisses being exchanged between them. It wasn't until after a few moments of this that Erzébet pulled herself away from the shorter, a wide grin on her face.

"How I wish I could be kissed by you all day..." A sad sigh escaped her parted lips. "I wish it was you who I lay with every night. I wish it were you that I gave my life to in exchange for a ring-"

"Quiet, my love." Juliette stopped her, a pale finger now being placed against the Hungarian woman's lips. "Speak not of your unhappiness in my presence. It aches and troubles me so that I can not be with you in the way Roderich is. Becoming one with you... That's something I long for in more ways than just our bodies. You know that if it were possible that I would become your wife in a fraction of a heart beat. I adore you, Erzèbet. I love you."

Erzébet kissed her finger in reply, causing a warm blush to tint Juliette's cheeks a rich rosy hue. "I love you as well." She said as Juliette removed her finger from the taller woman's lips.

Erzébet took this time to now lean in close to the Belgian maid before resting a hand upon her soft cheek and bringing her face to her own. She wasted no time in connecting their lips together once more. This time, they were much more eager and needy as they pressed against one another's lips. Hungry mouths devoured one another and it didn't take very long for Erzébet to deepen the kiss. A soft and muffled moan escaped past the Belgian and vibrated against the other's lips. Erzébet took this golden opportunity to fish her warm, wet tongue inside of Juliette's mouth to explore and claim every inch of her mouth. Juliette, however, didn't take this sudden domination from her lover well and pushed back against Erzébet's tongue. It wasn't a long battle before their tongues swirled and danced together in a fiery passion. It was Juliette who broke the deep kiss first to sneak in a gulp of air that her lungs had began to burn for. Erzébet too snuck in a quick breath before going for Juliette's throat and trailing quick kisses down her skin.

"You never responded to my question." Juliette said, suppressing a moan that wanted so badly to escape from her throat. "You're here earlier than usual."

Erzébet paused in mid trail of her kisses. "He's having a party, as you know. All the wives left early to the parlor to gossip and I stayed with the men. Roderich for once could sense my discomfort with the women and therefore dismissed me for the nightly readings I have here in the study."

"Nightly readings..." Juliette repeated after her as Erzébet smirked.

It all made Juliette laugh.


End file.
